


【翻譯】不需要香檳 No Need For Champagne

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Porn with Feelings, Thank God We're Alive Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 「不需要拿香檳啊，飛機上有很多了，」梅林告訴伊格西，但他從櫃子裡找出來慶祝勝利的卻不是香檳，而是他最愛的麥卡倫(Macallan)－因為拯救了世界，就算花上了他暫時無法想像的到的代價，需要比你在婚禮上喝的漱口水要更好的東西。然而那也不重要了，他拋開了他倒好酒的那兩只杯子，當伊格西大步走進機門，上下起伏的胸部有如過去哈利在受傷後療養期間裡讀的那些低俗的色情小說裡的少女。他盯著梅林，好像在出門徹夜飲酒後看見一份精緻調味的印度烤肉串，而梅林的腦中只來得及閃過一道鑽石般清澈的噢親愛的老天，下一秒伊格西飛越過機艙吻上了他。





	【翻譯】不需要香檳 No Need For Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need For Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314500) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



「不需要拿香檳啊，飛機上有很多了，」梅林告訴伊格西，但他從櫃子裡找出來慶祝勝利的卻不是香檳，而是他最愛的麥卡倫(Macallan)－因為拯救了世界，就算花上了他暫時無法想像的到的代價，需要比你在婚禮上喝的漱口水要更好的東西。

然而那也不重要了，他拋開了他倒好酒的那兩只杯子，當伊格西大步走進機門，上下起伏的胸部有如過去哈利在受傷後療養期間裡讀的那些低俗的色情小說裡的少女。他盯著梅林，好像在出門徹夜飲酒後看見一份精緻調味的印度烤肉串，而梅林的腦中只來得及閃過一道鑽石般清澈的 _噢親愛的老天_ ，下一秒伊格西飛越過機艙吻上了他。

 他驚呆了，當然，然而他沒花多長時間在那上頭，幾乎是瞬間，他的手找到了伊格西的臉，捧著他的下顎抬起他的頭，手指穿過伊格西因打鬥而仍汗濕的頭髮。比起用耳朵聽見，梅林更像是感覺到那抵在自己嘴上的呻吟，含糊著愉悅，就算伊格西唇上的割傷滲出的血正瀰漫於兩人嘴中。

「我的心臟瘋了，」伊格西笨拙地說著，在梅林的下巴上、嘴上、臉頰上，試圖同時著親吻與說話。「像個混帳敲著輪鼓。我應該要先問過的，但是－我是說，當我換上西裝時我有看見你打量的眼神。這沒問題對吧？」

「沒問題？」梅林重複道，有點想要瘋狂大笑但又發現自己根本沒時間呼吸，於是他只是將兩人臉上的眼鏡都取下後抱著伊格西轉身，將他壓到駕駛艙的門邊上後再一次徹底蹂躪他的嘴，連同那流著血的嘴唇，用著或許自從他在伊格西的年紀後就再也沒對任何人用過的方式－因為這很難是每天都能發生的，像這樣，有著一個英俊到煩人的二十多少歲的傢伙沒先通知一聲地就把自己甩到你的身上，而只有死人才會放棄這個機會。感謝老天他沒死，雖然稍早的確是幾乎就要死了。

伊格西完全用著梅林在這之前從來沒真正允許自己去想過但或許會想像出的方式親吻：熱烈、魯莽、毫無技巧、美妙。他似乎不知道該拿自己的手怎麼辦，只是在兩旁上下晃動，最後將它們收到兩人之間按在梅林的胸口上，好像他需要這麼做來穩住自己。梅林感覺到伊格西輕輕扯著他的領帶，彎曲的手指勾在翻領上，對比嘴中的狂暴，在他襯衫鈕扣上畫著圓的拇指帶著難以辨認的遲疑。

「伊格西，」梅林在兩人的嘴之間說著。但他不太確定自己接下來要說什麼－ _你還好嗎，你確定嗎，這明智嗎，你想要來杯好茶和一顆普拿疼然後躺下嗎_ －但那都不重要了因為伊格西堅定地搖著頭，雙手滑下梅林的身側繞過他的腰揪住他的背將他拉向自己。在如此近的距離下梅林能感覺到在那美麗剪裁的西裝褲下伊格西老二粗厚的線條於是，一道不由自主的聲響由他嘴裡發出，如果伊格西沒正在他耳邊因那擠壓嗚咽著，那是幾乎令自己感到羞恥的帶著懇求的嘆息。等到梅林的雙手離開他的臉，往下努力塞進兩人之間找到伊格西的褲釦與拉鍊，以及那底下跳動的老二的熱度時，那更像半哽在他喉間急切粗喘地發出的呻吟。

「哈利警告過我，」伊格西氣喘吁吁地顫抖著說，在梅林停止親他好低頭看著那些鈕扣的時候，「他說過這不時會發生在每一個人身上，因為腎上腺素或那之類的，你戰鬥然後你安全了但你的老二還沒能跟上你的腦袋於是當那發生時，那突然之間就像他媽的芳香劑*起效然後你只想著必須來一發否則就要死了，但是、」他發出一聲小小地震驚地呻吟，在梅林的兩根手指滑入他內褲前方開口時。「梅林， _操_ 。」

「嗯？」梅林的嘴在伊格西的顴骨上低喃，手指仍輕柔地搓動著，穿過那層絲料而有些難以動作。在這時想到離開的哈利就像走進了地雷區，他必須非常緩慢且小心地前進，在他準備好之前不可莽撞行事，於是他改為專注在伊格西的褲腰上：游移撫摸著那片毫無瑕疵的結實肌肉，往下到他的髖骨還有那精彩絕倫的屁股，隨著手上的動作一起帶下他的內褲最後來到了伊格西的老二，粗厚地漲著紅色且他媽的無與倫比，可以填滿梅林的手掌。「你是在講髒話還是在要求？」

「噢老天啊。都有？讓我......可以讓我......」

沒能成功說出口，他乾脆直接伸手一推，推著梅林往後坐進最近的一張椅子後在他面前液體般優雅地，體操選手般優雅地，如與那有著腳刀的女人戰鬥時一般不可思議的方式讓雙膝落到地上。然而解開梅林的褲子則是另一回事了。伊格西的手指幾乎不是自己的，掙扎了好一會都還沒能拉下梅林的拉鍊直到後者幫他解決了這回事－然後他笑了出來，部分是為了自己沒用的模樣，另一部分是幾乎讓人感到荒謬的諂媚般的驚奇，圓睜著他綠色的雙眼，露出對一個剛以瀟灑的暴力，就像一場芭蕾的無瑕疵滑順殲滅一整座反派地下巢穴的受過訓練的間諜來說，太過欣喜且被逗樂的表情。

「噢老天啊，」他用著不同的語調又說了一次，在飛機地毯上，他從梅林雙膝間抬起那帶著笑意的牝鹿般雙眼。「現在我明白為什麼你走路的姿態就像你擁有整個他媽的世界。」他的嘴在梅林來得及要他閉嘴快接著做時到了該到的位置，粉色的雙唇分開時，角落還帶著一抹血漬，他的舌頭探了出來觸碰上梅林老二的底側，在先前的激動愉悅又肆無忌憚的吻之後，顯得意外地膽怯。

現在不知道該拿自己的手怎麼辦的人換成梅林了，手指緊緊地收緊在椅子扶手上，因為他不確定伊格西是不是和年輕時的自己一樣，在他還有著能讓尼克羅迪斯(Nick Rhodes)汗顏的蓬鬆茂密的頭髮時，喜歡口活中頭髮上的美好拉扯。那份擔憂在霎那間消失無蹤－看著伊格西爬升的自信就跟看著他正在做的事一樣美妙，而當梅林讓自己的手指用力埋入那汗水已蒸發的髒污髮尾，催促他加快節奏時，伊格西包裹著他大聲地呻吟，那震動在梅林的老二上來回傳動，直直傳入他靈魂他媽的核心。他看著，半震驚又沈迷地，看著伊格西閉著雙眼，他的臉在眼睛下方漲出一條粉紅的區域就像某些該死的動漫角色出現於現實之中，從這麼高的角度看著，那對顴骨鋒利地有如匕首，而他炙熱的嘴，唾液從嘴角滴落嘴唇因摩擦而鮮紅，鮮血從割傷流出，他把那磨過一整根老二的時候那永遠不會癒合的。

「我要射了，」伊格西說，那更像是個喘息，他讓梅林的老二離開自己的嘴好能說話，但仍粗魯地擼動著，在頂端處擠壓旋轉，完全以他認為地梅林會喜歡的方式。

「 _你_ 要射了？」梅林問，幾不可聞的笑聲藏在他喘著氣的話語之後。伊格西咧著嘴抬頭看向他，帶著傷疤的眉毛用著某種淫蕩的方式抬起，梅林覺得自己將會在未來每一天不合時宜的時候想起這個，直到他死亡。

「在你要我到你耳邊說的那一刻起就一直夢想著能嚐嚐你的老二了，必須老實說。」

「你可以直接開口問的，不需要等到世界末日。」

那句話往伊格西的笑容添入了極其微小的顫抖，他讓嘴回到原位幹活。梅林想知道伊格西這麼做有多少原因是因為他想延遲開始接受失去哈利的事實，而又有多少原因是因為他真的想要。應該是一半一半，而這分歧是他可接受的因為他自己也是差不多相同的感覺。

「別射，」他說，讓自己的聲音保持著平靜低沈，不想因顫抖而岔了調。他仍插在伊格西髮間的手能感覺到對方因自己的要求打了個顫，伊格西濕熱的吞嚥痙縮在他的老二上，接著他退出到只是下流地吸著他的頂端，唾液往下淌流進他擼動的拳頭中時，伊格西小心地點了下頭。現在梅林真希望自己沒摘掉眼鏡，他想要用密碼保護這幅景象並永遠留存在某個伺服器的某處。

「那你要嗎？」伊格西問，用空著的手將唾液與前液從下巴抹去。梅林沒有回應，雖然他哼聲努力撐著只為了將這一刻延長。取而代之的他探進外套口袋裡拿出他的手帕後遞給伊格西，後者一臉空白地盯著它看，好像他這輩子沒看過那玩意。

「希望你不是在告訴我你想要用這塊花俏的破布來接精液，在你正他媽的操著我的臉的時候。」他的舌頭再一次觸碰上他，粗糙濕滑地在梅林老二頭部底下掃動著，於此同時他濕黏的手指向下滑去，揉捏著直到梅林感覺到全身發麻。「你要射在我身上，」他低喃著。他鮮紅的嘴幾乎沒怎麼離開到能說話，而他的雙眼狂熱急切且幾乎朝梅林射出挑釁，似乎他認為對方或許會拒絕而準備對其表示不滿意見。「我想要那個，給我。你要射了嗎？把它給我，我想要感覺你在我身上－」

無法控制地倒抽口氣，梅林射進了伊格西的嘴裡，因席捲全身的熱潮暈眩地緊緊閉上眼睛，接著差不多接近驚恐地將它們睜開，不想自己失去伊格西的臉多過必要的任何一秒：那眼底下的潮紅和額頭上閃爍的汗水、他臉上接近狂喜的表情、因微笑而深深陷入臉頰的酒窩，以及如何讓梅林看見的，一滴他珍珠白的精液反射著光線滴下，逗留在伊格西的下唇，直到那液滴的重量超過負荷而下滑，黏稠緩慢地，流下他的下巴。

「上流社會的傢伙啊，」伊格西說，裝出不以為然的模樣，就算他的拳頭正擼著梅林濕透的老二，擠出最後的幾下顫動與落到他頰上的噴發，然後他將滿口的髒污吞下。「總是害怕弄髒自己。錯過多少樂趣。」

看來他似乎想要在找回呼吸時回味那些時光，他站了起來俯在椅子上方，用顫抖的雙臂靠在梅林肩上撐住自己，這時梅林將覆著絲質手帕的掌心握到了伊格西老二底下，隔著那時滑的布料搓動著。「搞啥啊，」他重複低喃著，「到底在搞啥啊，梅林，」他發出一道由喉嚨擠出的混合著啜泣與輕笑的聲響到達高潮，徹底浸濕了那塊手帕後半癱倒地跪回到椅子前。梅林跟著他一起倒下，他的手持續著擼動並收緊，用那絲綢緊緊包裹住他直到那可怕的笑聲模糊消散回到顫抖的呻吟。最後他定住不動，汗濕的額頭靠在梅林的手臂上，胸口起伏著如同他剛結束打鬥回到飛機之時。「他媽的上流社會變態們。他們在伊頓教你這招？」

梅林從伊格西的口袋掏出他乾淨的手帕，用它擦去他臉上最糟糕的幾處逐漸乾涸的精液，然包住他自己那條濕透的手帕後塞回外套內等晚點再丟。「我上的是鄧弗姆林(Dunfermline)的地方綜合中學。必須自己想出這辦法，在我找到一份需要穿著我們公宅孩子們光是乾洗就需要抵押品的西裝的工作時，而買下來從來不在選項之內。」

「這件被毀的差不多了吧，嘿？」伊格西忽然間沈默了下來。他坐回腳跟上，手指往上摸向他僅存的那一小段領帶的參差邊緣。

「我知道永遠不會有一模一樣的，但你想要幾件就有幾件，」梅林向他說，極度的希望自己能給的更多：全世界、星星、時光機器、讓哈利回來。「加拉哈德。」

「別。」伊格西有那麼一會完全沒看向他，而等到他那麼做時，那剛開始冒出的，還不足以能流下的淚水閃光掛在他筋疲力盡雙眼的下睫毛上。「我想要這個工作，但不要是那個名字。」

「我無法想像得出這世界還有哪個人是他願意傳下這個名字的。」

「 _別_ ，」伊格西重複著，再重複著，突然之間似乎又像是不知道該將手擺哪地窘迫了起來。過了一會後它們環上了梅林的脖子。梅林往前滑到椅子的最邊緣，讓自己的手臂環住伊格西的身體將他緊緊抱在懷裡，感受著伊格西潮濕破碎的吐息落在自己的臉側直到他漸漸平靜下來。

「好了？」梅林靜靜地確認，感覺著伊格西的頭髮在點頭時掃過自己的脖子。

「好了。」

「我真他媽不敢相信我們成功了，老兄。」他靜靜地笑著，興高采烈，半睡半醒地。而梅林感覺到一股令人驚恐的帶著痛楚的慾望，不只是想要操著他直到他發出尖叫，實際上卻是想要照顧他，催促他換上機上衣櫥裡的睡衣，替他鋪好床後哄著他入睡直到他不再顫抖。「我的意思是，我是說」——伊格西胡亂地在空中揮著手表示 _這所有被阻止的世界末日混帳玩意_ ——「外頭的那些東西，不是說你射在我臉上。本來就一直都知道這會他媽的超級讚的。」

「自以為是的小混蛋，」梅林一臉嚴肅的說，但他滑過伊格西下唇的拇指如此溫柔，令後者露出微笑，明亮且或許帶了點希望，除非那部分只是因為梅林是個過於樂觀的老傻子。「我叫了後援來帶那些被監禁的人們回家，他們很快就會抵達。該工作了。」

「先吻我，」伊格西說，雖然他眼中仍帶著笑意，但他語調裡的某些東西是全然的嚴肅，像是有些無法自我肯定。蹺蹺板般奇異地平衡在那總是掛在臉上的我他媽的才不在乎的面具以及，藏在那面具底下的所有一切的之間。而或許他也注意到了，因為在梅林來的及回應之前，他的嗓音轉為狂妄與狡猾。「過來到我耳邊說。」

「那應該是要恐嚇你用的，」梅林提醒他，輕柔地將汗濕糾結的頭髮說伊格西額頭上撥開，「而不是要讓你性奮。」

「是啊，這個嘛，凡事都有可能發生。」伊格西拍開梅林的手向前靠去，但不是梅林預期的吻，而是耳邊輕柔地吐息，「你真 _他媽的無與倫比_ (You're _fucking spectacular_ )，」那嘲諷的蘇格蘭腔應該要讓他感到被冒犯的，如果那沒有帶出從梅林的脊椎底端一路往上升到底的雞皮疙瘩的話。

 

*

  
「外頭的血實在比我預期的要少很多，」蘿西邊說邊走進機門，小心地在最後一層階梯敲著她的靴子，把沾滿在上頭的雪抖落。「我想是爆炸把斷口烙封住了。倒是有濃濃的烤肉味，我餓爆了。」

她這時才地好好看向他們兩個，目光從伊格西移動到梅林身上，然後再看回伊格西，而梅林認為自己看見了她的眼睛微微地瞇了起來，甚至看見了她那了不起的腦袋裡正在轉動的齒輪。他們倆現在都毫無破綻地乾淨整潔，掛著溫和平靜的表情，手裡各自拿著酒杯坐在機艙相反的兩端。她贏得那頭銜是有道理的。沒什麼能逃過她的雙眼。

「我應該坐哪？」她禮貌地問著，透露出不容置疑的 _你們的事是你們的事但我才不要坐到你們在我徒步走過北極好回到這裡時進行某種荒謬的勝利性愛的位子上_ 。

「那裡，」伊格西指著他對面的位子。她在前往自己座椅的半路上搶走了他的威士忌，而對於他們兩人所應得的，那裡頭的量都太少了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Rush: Rush Poppers，又可簡稱芳香劑、Rush或Poppers。許多男同志和雙性戀者會使用Poppers做為帶來欣快感的助性藥物。這種亞硝酸酯類吸入劑會讓人強烈地失去定向感，鬆弛喉嚨及肛門的平滑肌，有助口交及肛交性愛。


End file.
